


Home Movies

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Caught, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While helping Hotch and Emily move into their new home, the team finds some home movies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Movies

"Life is livable because we know that whatever we go most of the people we meet will be restrained in their actions towards us by an almost instinctive network of taboos." Havelock Ellis

 

Emily giggled as Hotch threw himself on top of her.

She sighed when he nipped at her neck, pleased that he could gain such a response from her.

Emily grabbed Hotch's waist pulling him down on top of her, moaning at their contact.

Biting her lip, she couldn't contain the smile when she saw his eyes close, enjoying the moment.

 _"Come on"_ Emily said when Hotch opened his eyes, _"Don't you want to?"_

 _"Of course I want to"_ Hotch said sitting up on top of her, rocking his hips against hers.

He loved that he could see her cheeks flush from the action, leaning forward, as he kissed her nose he gave her a deep stare.

 _"I mean are you sure you want to do that?"_ Hotch asked nodding his head in the direction of the left, _"Are you okay with it?"_

Emily grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a deep and sensual kiss.

 _"It's not like anyone will ever know"_ Emily told him, grinning, _"Come on Aaron, live a little."_

Hotch threw the gray FBI shirt off him, and grabbed the hem of Emily's red tank top, tossing it behind her.

 _"Smile, baby"_ Hotch told her, _"You're getting your fifteen minutes of fame."_

Hotch's mouth went down to Emily's breast, nipping and licking the white flesh.

Emily's eyes slide close, her hand holding the back of his head in place, sighing her approval.

 _"Mm, Aaron"_ Emily moaned, smiling as his mouth went down her stomach and grabbed at the hem of her shorts, laughing, _"Aaron."_

 

Emily laughed when she watched Jack and Henry run around the new house, running in and out as they shouted their hellos waiting to hear the echoes.

"Emily?" Morgan said grunting in pain, "Where do you want the couch?"

Emily paused as she looked over at Hotch, to see if he had any specific location. Seeing him shrug it off, she pointed to the left.

"Right over there. Against the wall, so it can face the television." Emily told Morgan as he, Dave and Kevin brought it closer to the wall.

"A little more to the left" Emily said, "Just another little inch... One more..."

"Princess" Morgan said through gritted teeth, "I'm going to drop this couch in about five seconds and it will sit where it is, capisce?"

Emily raised an eyebrow at that, "Well excuse me."

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Enough with the pleasantries, I'm not exactly FBI agent buff here."

"Oh, pooh Kevy" Garcia said from her spot by the television, "You know you're buff and hot to me."

"Thanks" Kevin said, "Now can we set it down?"

"Sure" Emily said, looking over at Garcia, "You almost got it set up over there?"

"Just a few more minutes then we can watch a DVD or something" Garcia said, "I so know if this FBI thing doesn't pan out I've got a future as a cable gal."

"Now there's a cable guy to remember" JJ commented, "Emily, you want this lamp here or in the bedroom?"

"Oh, in the bedroom" Emily said, "Thanks guys for helping Aaron and me with all this. We really couldn't have done this without you."

"You want to make this up to me, kiddo?" Dave asked sitting down on the couch, exhaling a deep breath, "Chiropractor. A trip to the chiropractor would be nice."

"Or a full, hands on body massage" Morgan teased.

"Dinner might be nice" Reid commented, helping set up the cable box, "Specifically pizza."

Emily rolled her eyes, looking over at the two running boys, "Pizza?"

Jack and Henry laughed, shouting, "Pizza!"

"All right boys, why don't you go play in the bedroom, while we finish up in here?" Will said setting down the love seat, he and Hotch carried in.

 

"So what's the verdict?" Hotch asked wrapping his hands around Emily's waist.

"Seems we owe them pizza" Emily said, "So while everyone is in here finishing up, I'll go order the pizza."

Emily walked towards the back porch, shutting out the noise, while she could hear Garcia scolding Kevin at setting up the DVD player.

"Kevin, I know how to set it up" Garcia said, "Red wire goes into the red slot not yellow."

She smiled when she heard a loud, "Ouch."

Emily placed the phone to her ear, hearing her order be read back to her when she felt a pair of warm hands behind her.

"Victory!" Garcia said, causing Hotch to chuckle against her neck.

"Guess she finally put it together?" Emily said laughing.

"Mm hmm" Hotch murmured, sighing against her neck.

As Hotch's hands slowly crept up against her hip, caressing her skin as he started kissing her neck.

"You really are good with your hands" Emily murmured as his fingers dipped into the front of her dark jeans, "Aaron, now?"

Nibbling on her ear, "Can't help it. You're just too damn sexy."

Emily bit her lip, as his hand snaked down her jeans, reaching the hem of her laced panties when Garcia's voiced traveled outside.

"Hey, look home movies" Garcia called out, "Gumdrop, we're going to watch them."

Hotch kept his hand where it was, stroking her soft stomach.

"I don't care" Emily called out, her eyes fluttering closed, nuzzling the back of her head on his strong shoulder, "Mm like that."

 

"Ooh" the two brunette agents hear from the living room, causing them both to pause, "That's not a your typical home movie."

"Uh, Em?" JJ's voice called out, "I think you need to come here. There's a tape..."

"Ah, now I know why Hotch never wants to go out anymore" Morgan chuckled.

"OMG, it's a sex tape" Garcia said loudly as she chuckled.

Both Hotch and Emily's eyes popped open, looking at each other.

"Oh shit" Emily said rushing towards the living room they could hear their voices on the DVD, "Shut it off!"

 _"Come on"_ Emily's voice said from the television, _"Don't you want to?"_

Emily ran into the living room, seeing Hotch on the DVD throwing his shirt off as he grabbed the hem of her tank top.

Emily sighed when Hotch grabbed the remote turning it off.

"Aw!" the sound permeates throughout the room, but silence fell still as Hotch looked at everyone.

"You guys made a sex tape?" Garcia asked, "Nice."

Emily went to the DVD player and grabbed the disc out of the player, "Well..."

Turning around, Emily looked at the amused faces of several of her friends but Will, Reid and Kevin had the decency to look remorseful.

"Well that was certainly entertaining." Dave said, eyeing the blushing brunettes, "So when does the pizza arrive?"

"Uh, actually" JJ drawled out looking at Will, "We're going to go. You know, give the couple some privacy."

Reid got up patting Henry on the way out, "Yeah me too. Congratulations Hotch, Emily."

Hotch looked at Reid, who added, "On the new house not the... you know."

Dave rolled his eyes but knew that they needed to be alone, "Come on, blondie, Morgan I'll drop you both off."

Grumbling, Morgan followed the two out, "You know Princess, the next time you're looking for a costar..."

"She's not asking you" Dave said shoving him out while Garcia was dragged out by Kevin.

"But the tape..." Garcia said, "There could be so many techniques we aren't even using..."

"We're doing fine on our own." Kevin muttered embarrassed.

 

Emily looked over at Hotch as she stared down at the DVD in her hand, "Well we certainly know how to clear out a place or what?"

Hotch chuckled, "At least we got to them before they saw anything that would cause them to avoid eye contact."

"Well there's already Reid" Emily said, "Did you see the way he didn't look at me? All the girls weren't even shown yet."

"Well then it's a good thing he didn't see them, I'd really feel guilty for having to punch out Reid." Hotch said, "And Will and Kevin..."

"What about Morgan or Dave?" Emily asked sitting down on the couch, taking in their new home.

"Not so much" Hotch said looking at her to the DVD in her hand, "Say, you know what I'm thinking?"

"You want to watch it?" Emily asked, "Well I know I wouldn't mind later tonight... When we know a little guy will be safe and sound in bed."

Hotch looked at his watch, "Is seven o'clock to early for a six year old to go to bed?"

Emily chuckled, "I think it is considering he hasn't even had dinner yet."

"Damn it" Hotch muttered as she played with the edge of the DVD, "Quit tempting me woman..."

Emily smirked as she leaned in and kissed him on the lip, "But that's what you love about me. Me and my teasing."

"You're going to get it after the DVD is over" Hotch muttered in her ear.

Hotch sat on his bed waiting for Emily to come back in from tucking Jack into the bed.

As she stood in the door way, she grinned when Hotch turned to look at her, "Someone seems anxious. A little performance anxiety at watching yourself on tv?"

Hotch raised an eyebrow at that, "Are you challenging my masculinity?"

Emily held her hands up in defeat, "Hey, never said that Big Guy."

He chuckled when she smirked and took a seat next to her, "All right. Lets hope this isn't too creepy watching ourselves have sex."

Emily turned to look at him, "You've never made a sex tape before? Wow."

Rolling his eyes, "Before you Emily there was only one person. I never got that whole wild college thrill in life."

"Did they even have camcorders back then or did you have cavemen follow you around with chisels, carving on stones" Emily retorted.

"Quit being a smart ass and push play already" Hotch grumbled sitting next to her.

 

Clicking the DVD remote, Emily looked over and locked the door, "In case the little one gets up."

"Good idea" Hotch said watching the screen light up.

The two got comfortable sitting next to each other on the bed as they seen their faces appeared on the camera.

 _"Aaron, come over here"_ Emily said, sitting on their bed.

 _"What are you doing with that camera?"_ Hotch asked looking from the camera to Emily, she had a mischievous grin on her face, _"What are you plotting?"_

 _"Oh, I thought it would be fun to make a little movie"_ Emily told him moving onto his lap, _"Come on, Aaron. It's going to be fun."_

 _"I don't know it's a little risky, Emily"_ Hotch told her, _"I mean what if somebody sees it?"_

Emily snorted, _"Well I'm not planning on showing it to anyone are you?"_

 _"Well no but aren't you afraid that it'll get out there?"_ Hotch asked.

Emily rolled her eyes, _"Aaron, if I didn't do things because I was afraid it'd get out, then I would be a very boring person. Besides isn't it more exciting knowing that there's something out there?"_

Emily wiggled her hips against his, smiling when she heard his moan.

Her hands went around his neck, gripping the back of his hear in her hands, and kissing him hard with passion.

Moving her mouth to his ear, she started nipping at it, hearing him groan at the contact then blowing on his ear as she moved her lips down kissing a trail from his ear to his neck.

 _"Come on, baby"_ Emily told him, _"Live a little. Have some fun, just let go."_

Hotch threw her down on the bed, smiling when he heard her giggle at the action.

He climbed up on top of her, he went for her neck, nipping at the tender white skin, he felt his eyes close as she sighed as he lightly bit at the skin.

Emily grabbed at his waist pulling Hotch down on top of her, moaning as she felt his erection against her. Wrapping her legs around him, she bit her lip as she seen his eyes were closed.

As he kept nipping at her skin, leaving his mark all over her flesh she wiggled her hips wishing that he'd get to what she wanted from him.

"Come on" Emily said causing his eyes to open, "Don't you want to?"

"Of course I want to" Hotch told her, sitting up he rocked his hips against her letting her feel what she did to him.

 

The two agents watched themselves on the tv, both of their breaths panting hard at the sight of themselves.

Emily felt Hotch's hand move over to her thigh, slowly making it's way up to the shorts grazing over her core.

Her breathing hitched as he pulled her close to him while they watched themselves on the tv.

On the DVD, Hotch kissed Emily's nose staring deeply in her eyes, the intensity of the stare unnerved them.

 _"I mean are you sure you want to do that?"_ Hotch asked her _"Are you okay with it?"_

As Hotch watched on the screen, his thumb toyed with Emily's bundle of nerve, her breathing hardening at the contact.

He slid his finger into her core, thrusting in and out slowly as his thumb ran over her bundle of nerve.

Emily's hand grabbed onto his thigh gripping her fingernails in hard, while his hand continued it's thrusts in and out.

While the two kept their eyes glued to the television, Hotch added another finger in her, going faster and harder while she tighten her grip on his thigh while panting hard.

Emily leaned her head against Hotch's shoulder breathing harder as he kept up his movements she closed her eyes, moving her hips with his hand she could feel herself ready to fall over the edge while listening to them on the tape.

Hotch watched himself on the tv thrusting into Emily harder and harder, then pausing as he bit her neck then seen them fall over the edge collapsing on top of her.

Looking down from the screen, to his dishevel brunette he noticed the way her eyes were glazed over and knew it wouldn't be long before her release.

 

Clicking off the television, he laid her down and smiled when he heard her protest at his touch, and kissed her on the lips softly as he pulled her shorts off her.

Removing her tank top and kissed her on the neck, still seeing the bite mark from the earlier activities. He felt himself harden at the sight, a sense of male pride at claiming her.

Pulling his shirt off, Emily's hands trailed up his chest, and she pulled him down on her while he tossed his boxers off himself, he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he drove into her. He continued his hard and deep thrust feeling complete as she matched his thrusts.

"Oh God" Emily murmured against his neck as his hand played with her bundle of nerve, she felt the heat hit her stomach and knew it wouldn't be long.

Cupping her breast with one hand, his thumb ran over her nipple bringing it to a peak, while she continued to moan in his ear. The sound of her losing control made his self control weaken.

As Emily writhed beneath him, he felt her tighten around his shaft, holding on tight. His mouth automatically went back to hers, his tongue roaming hers dominating the kiss.

She felt as though she was going to burst any second. His mouth went back to her neck, biting down hard on the flesh.

Hotch felt her grab on tight to his shoulders, her fingers nearly piercing his skin as she screamed his name in his ear as she fell over the edge.

Gasping for breath she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, arching her back as he pounded in harder as he could hear himself moaning against her neck as her body met his thrust for thrust.

"Oh God" Hotch groaned as he, moved his hand back down, playing with her already sensitive bundle of nerves. She gasped again falling over the edge with him.

He fell on top of her body, wrapping a hand around her waist he rolled off her pulling her close to him.

They both laid there gasping for breath, trying to catch their breaths.

Hotch pulled her close to him, kissing her head, "Wow, that was even better then the tape."

Emily nuzzled her head against his shoulder, turning to kiss him, "Tell me about it."

Lacing his fingers with hers, he chuckled, "God I can't believe they found that tape."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Better that one then the one with you dressed up as the sexy handyman."

Hotch groaned, "You kept that one too?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "I kept it because you wouldn't get rid of the naughty nurse one."

"But that's my favorite one." Hotch said, looking around, "We better remember to move them in here, because I can guarantee that if they found that tape..."

"Our first tape" Emily corrected.

"Then Garcia will go digging around for more" Hotch said, looking at her, "And we have too many that I don't want them seeing."

"You mean the one of you dressed up like a soldier?" Emily said wiggling her eyebrow, "Because I've got to tell you that one is hot."

Hotch laughed as he pulled Emily on top of him, "You love you're little role play fantasy don't you?"

Emily grinned as she bent down kissing him, "Like you don't. Which one your favorite the nurse, the cheerleader or the jewel thief?"

Hotch kissed her neck, "The secret agent."

"I'll go get the handcuffs" Emily said sitting up and sliding off the bed towards the closet, turning around winking at him.

 

Henry Miller said, "Whenever a taboo is broken, something good happens, something vitalizing. Taboos after all are only hangovers, the product of diseased minds, you might say, of fearsome people who hadn't the courage to live and who under the guise of morality and religion have imposed these things upon us."


End file.
